Currently, electric appliances have been widely used in daily life. Many electric appliances such as portable electric appliances and mobile phones are more and more common in daily life, and these electric appliances have to be power supplied through the AC converting adapters.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematical view showing the structure of the power adapter according to the prior art including an electrical device (such as a power supply or a charger) 10 and an AC cable 11. The electrical device 10 is connected to a power receptacle by the AC cable 11 to provide the main power for the electrical device 10. However, such way for connecting an electric appliance to an AC main power has the following disadvantages:
1. Inconvenient to carry: It is inconvenient for a user to carry the AC cable when traveling on business or for a vacation. In addition, the plug form of the AC cable is fixed and thereby cannot adapt to different receptacle forms in different countries of the world.
2. Easy to cause danger: People are tripped over the cable easily when using carelessly and therefore the accidents will happen.
Therefore, the present invention provides a portable power adapter for connecting an electric appliance to an AC main power which overcomes the disadvantages described above.